1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic hose line that is frequently attached and detached between a source of pressurized water and water use connection, and, more particularly, to a manually operated relief valve means readily interconnectable between the hose line and the water use connection for operating to reduce line water pressure attendant hose disconnection to prevent random exit spurting of water at that time occasioned by internal hose water pressure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many situations where pressurized water is conveyed by hose from a pressurized source to a use point and connections at both hose ends are manually effected by twisting on and off, as the case may be, through the assistance of male and female connectors. A typical situation of this kind is the provision of pressurized water to a recreational vehicle (RV) which will have to be connected and disconnected many times as the vehicle owners move from campground to campground.
An unpleasant occurrence at each hose disconnection from the vehicle is that despite taking considerable care, on releasing the hose from the vehicle connector the residual water pressure causes outward spurting that can get all over the individual making the disconnection and adjacent regional parts. If foresight is not taken, such water spurting can damage packed clothing and equipment that is standing adjacent the vehicle water connection means being disconnected.